Akame ga Kill: Parody Trailer
by colossalblackening
Summary: Twelve years after the revolution, the world has fallen into a more dystopian future. Using a new Imperial Arms, Najenda sends Akame back in time to change history and prevent an assassination that, if carried out, will lead to the creation of a new weapons system that threatens to lead to the extinction of mankind.


AKAME GA KILL!: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone. I present to you all another one-shot fanfiction. I've recently been getting into X-Men lately and Akame ga Kill has been one of my favorite anime/manga. Then one day after watching the Days of Future Past trailer, this one just popped into my head. So, I decided to write this small trailer for all you. Hope you enjoy reading. Please note that I don't own either story.**_

 _(Cue X-Men Days of Future Past trailer theme)_

 ** _Square Enix_**

 ** _Gangan Park_**

Opens with a close up of Najenda's left eye.

Najenda: _"Akame...What's the last thing you remember?"_

Standing outside the ruins of Prince Numa's fortress, Akame (now thirty with her hair in a bob-cut, though she still has the scars left from Murasame's Trump card) looks on into the distances as she clutches the handle of her sword.

Tatsumi (who still has the form of Tyrant) takes off into the sky though looks back, his facial expression showing concern.

Najenda: "I've _...had...a glimpse into the past."_

Najenda, who has gained notable creases around her eyes, looks into the distance, her expression showing distress. On her forehead is none other then the Imperial Arms, Spectator.

* * *

Wave, now sporting a small beard, looks directly at Kurome, who's hair has grown longer. Despite their forlorn expressions, they both embrace each other lovingly.

Mine, with her hair let down, has her body covered in a strange blue aura as she places her hands around Akame's head.

Najenda: _You're going to have to do for me what I once did for you._

Najenda pulls out a cigar and lights it, letting out a large smoke.

At Night Raid's first hideout, a younger Najenda puts on her cloak as she enters the room, where the past members of Night Raid have assembled. She smiles at them as she walks in.

Najenda: _"You'll need to find us. It's going to take all of us to end this war."_

Walking outside the fortress was Suzuka, who looked relatively the same. Assembled at the temple are the Extase user, the Belvaac user, the Black Marlin user, the Scream user, and the Die Leaguer user. All standing next to Wave, Kurome, and Tatsumi, prepared for battle.

Inside the temple, Najenda and Mine lead Akame to a stone table

Najenda: _"Before it ever begins."_

* * *

 _ **From Takahiro**_

 _ **The creator of Akame ga Kill!**_

 _ **and Hinowa ga Yuku!**_

* * *

Akame is seen waking up and then looking into a mirror in shock (her appearance is like that from "Akame ga Kill! Zero").

Akame: " _When I wake up in my younger body, what should I do?"_

Najenda: _"Find me. Convince me of all this."_

Akame finds the younger Najenda, only her right eye is wrapped with a bandage, her hair is heavily disheveled, and she was missing her prosthetic arm (her right robe sleeve was tied up).

Najenda: _"It's going to take all of us together."_

The past Najenda is frozen in horror at the sight of Esdeath, who merely smiles at her sadistically.

Akame: " _Where will I find you."_

Najenda: " _A dangerous path. One filled with loneliness and despair."_

The past Lubbock looks at the sobbing Najenda in grief and sympathy. He grits his teeth in anger, at himself for his lack of support.

Najenda: _"Akame I was a very different person back then."_

Akame takes out Spectator and hands it over to the past Najenda, which she accepts.

Najenda: " _Lead me."_

Putting Spectator on her forehead, she stares directly at Akame, who looks at her in confidence.

Najenda: _"Guide me."_

The future Najenda stares back at a mirror, seeing her own image.

Najenda: _"Most of all, be patient with me."_

* * *

Akame: " _I...will try."_

* * *

Akame screams in agony as Mine's hands form a connection on both sides of her head.

Exiting her tent, Akame stops and sees the rest of her old team, the Elite 7.

The past Mine is seen eating sweets at a bakery.

Leone is seen drinking at a bar where Lubbock approaches her from behind.

Akame and Sheele stand back-to-back as they charge at a group of thugs.

Bulat backs away as Leone, in Lionel form, breaks down the bars.

Inside what appears to be an office, Akame is seen clashing swords with her former superior, Gozuki.

Akame then leaps out through the window and dashes off, while also evading attacks from Najasho and Pony.

The past Kurome looks at Akame in shock and betrayal as tears stream down from her eyes.

* * *

In the future, the rest of the freedom fighters stand together with their Imperial Arms in possession. The future Kurome takes out a sword, which causes the fold out of the blade to open, projecting an energy blade.

An elderly scientist freezes in terror as Honest pulls a gun on him.

Akame and past Kurome stare at each other while Akame holds out her hand. Kurome looks conflicted as she hesitantly tries to reach it.

Akame leads the past versions of Sheele, Bulat, Lubbock, Leone, and Mine while Najasho leads the Guy, Cornelia, Pony, Green, and Tsukushi, the two teams charging towards each other.

At a throne room, Honest and the young Emperor look at a spherical machine that had a single, glowing red eye in the middle. While the Emperor looks in awe, Honest smiles manically at it.

The high-class citizens of the capital are seen running away in fear from dozens of eight-foot-tall humanoid machines, each mounted with a machine gun.

Past Najenda: _"I don't want your suffering!"_

Past Najenda and several revolutionary soldiers stand ready as Esdeath takes out her rapier and charges at rebels.

Past Najenda: " _I_ _DON'T WANT YOUR FUTURE!"_

Akame and past Kurome stand side-by-side as they fight Esdeath two-on-one. The ice general sends a wave of ice that knocks Kurome back but Akame jumps over and raises Murasame for a final slash and brings it down on Esdeath.

* * *

Shockingly, the past Najenda and the future Najenda are seen meeting each other. Her past self looks at her in awe and bewilderment while her future self remains calm and relaxed.

Future Najenda: _"Please. We need you to hope again."_

 **"Akame ga Kill!: Days of Future Past"**

 **...**

 _ **A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed seeing another trailer of mine. To be honest, part of me wants to write this story but right now I'm in a slump. It's the same with that last Natsu trailer I made. I might make a story for both of them, but right now I haven't decided on anything.**_

 _ **If I do then let me share some plans I have. The story will loosely follow the plot of "X-Men: Days of Future Past" but I will original elements of my own. The dystopian future takes place twelve years after the manga and the past takes place three years before the main story. As the trailer showed, it will feature both Night Raid and the Elite 7. Some characters from the manga might make cameo appearances.**_

 _ **In case you're wondering, no I'm not dead. I know I said I'd update once in a while but right now college has been hard for me. And finals are nearing so I'll have to stay focus. But don't worry. Once finals end, I'll do my best to upload a few more chapters of my Kingdom Hearts/Bleach Midquel story. Anyways, please review and don't flame.**_


End file.
